CloudxLeon Unreal Ch1
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Cloud is a crash test dummy who only becomes a human when exposed to nature's elements. Leon, a testing lab scientist, falls in love with the strange man. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


An emerald fly repeatedly hits the inside of the flickering fluorescent rectangle on the dull ceiling of the white-washed room. The only echo in the dust-free chamber is fly's placid wings buzzing and burning against the hot light bulb. A plastic hand snatches the tormented fly and he studies it with his glass blue eyes with fascination.

"Hii… nice to…meet you, Mister… I have seen you everyday… in your…. Wwhite long coat and your…. chocolate colour hair… You wear glasses, yes? I don't need them… I have glass for eyes…. Sometimes I imagine what you see… where your creatures come from… what is outside of this space… I imagine… warmth and… feelings, yes? That would be…great, Mister…"

The foreign fly grows limp in its struggle from the grasp of the plastic man's fingers and it slowly stiffens then falls to the ground. "Goodbye… Mister…." He sorrowfully whispers and he traces the frigid black legs of the insect. The door of the white room unlocks and new air whooshes into the air-sealed room.

A silent brunette steps into the room with his eyes examining over the excessive calculations of his black plastic clipboard and he adjusts his black reading glasses as he flips the crisp page. The plastic man looks down upon him from the high single fluorescent light of the testing room and he smiles to himself. "Mister…Le….Leon…"

The clipboard drops from the brunette's pale hands and his alert eyes widen with his jolted body. "Hello…? ….Who's there?" Leon asks and he shuffles for a potential weapon in his lab coat pocket. Evidently, his hand whips out a ballpoint ink jet pen and he trembles in the chilly testing area.

He peers in the gleaming steel generator next to himself and sees his pathetic trembling. "This is a restricted area unit! Show yourself immediately or action will be taken!" Leon demands as he builds his courage to look intimidating.

The plastic man swings lightly on the ceiling light and he stretches his body down and elegantly snatches Leon's tiny glasses. "Ahhh! Reno?! Is that you!? This isn't funny!" The lab employee raises his panicking voice and his lean body stumbles in fright. The plastic male pokes at the glasses and he puts them upside-down on his smooth white face.

Leon corners himself in the room and the lighting flickers in the room as his long back presses against the ivory light switch. The plastic man lowers himself onto the ground and he comes face-to-face with the brunette experimenter.

"Hii… nice to… meet you…" He nervously says as the glasses fall off his face and Leon's eyes freeze in their sockets. "My name… is… Cloud…" He states and his soft breath trickles over Leon's complexion. His plastic nose touches with Leon's flushed red one and he smiles to himself. "I think you are pretty. Pretty like the dark…" He whispers to the brunette and the light switch continues to flick.

The brunette drops his pen weapon and his frantic hands feel over the wall for the light switch. Cloud flicks the plastic switch in his fingers and it breaks off with his immense industrial strength. "Please don't go.. I promise… I promise myself that I would talk…" The crash test male mutters as his glass eyes grow sad.

"Stay back!" Leon sticks out his index finger and it pokes Cloud's squishy silicon aqua iris. Leon screams in a reaction and he falls over his own feet to the white concert flooring. Cloud laughs playfully in reply and he carefully picks the broken frame of the reading glasses off of the solid floor.

He brushes back Leon's silky dark hair and fits the mutilated glasses over his mortified face. "Help?" Cloud asks and the wire frame tilts crookedly on Leon. "I… I …don't need these… I just…" Leon's hand fumbles over the wall and he yanks the red fire alarm. The red emergency cone light spins round and round on the ceiling as the speakers blare the shrilling sound.

Water spurts from the spinning sprinklers and Leon attempts to escape from the strange doll. Cloud's frozen mind blinks in amazement each time a droplet hits his factory-made body and his fingers press together to feel the fire quenching rain. Leon runs for the door and fumbles with the code against the neon lit key pad.

"78431! 78431!" He repeats as the key pad short circuits from the alarm sprinklers. "Dammit! 78431!" He beats the door with his hopeless fist and he tears off his soggy coat as thin as wet newspaper. Leon kicks the key pad and the door flies open in an instant. He collects his forgotten breaths and he starts out from the blaring scene.

Leon peers back over his wet shoulder and he sees Cloud's stunned face lit from the circling red siren beam. His thoughts hesitate as he sees the beautiful blonde man lit in the crimson alerts. He gazes at Cloud's serene eyes… Cloud's soft skin… his rain-soaked masculine hands… his bare body…

"Hey! Leon! Don't stand there like a goose! Get your ass outside!" Reno calls out and he motions his head towards the green exit sign. Leon's hands grip the metal door frame as he looks at the red head walking with the others outside.

He looks back towards the blonde haired beauty then he tightens his uncertain hands on the sharp metal until they bleed. The brunette's black shoes clash in the shallow puddle into the evacuating workers of the factory.

The siren ceases in the room while Cloud marvels at his real complexion in the metal generator's reflection. "…Sskin!" He mumbles as his hard fingernails trace over his angelic face. "I have… ssskin!" Cloud exclaims happily and he laughs beneath his glossy white smile. The watering sprinkles stammer off and the red alert beams die out.

The fluorescent lighting stops flickering in the room, Cloud stares back in the generator's reflection and his skin disappears back to thick plastic flesh. His cheerful smile droops in despair and his ball-jointed limps collapse against the cement. Cloud curls up under the industrial lightening and buries his glass eyes in his knees as he cries softly to himself. Each time the remaining water drops hit his plastic body, white skin forms then disappears again into his dummy body.

A small white mouse from one of the testing facilities slips into the room and scurries its wet paws over the clammy floor. Cloud watches the animal closely and his plastic fingers snatch it by its baby pink tail.

"Hii… Mister… Le… Leon… You made me one of your kind… I want to…be like that again… and …stay like that… with you…" Cloud solemnly whispers and his cries muffle softly away into the hallow echo of the dripping room.


End file.
